


all over again (oh, how can i get you all over my skin)

by mgn6



Category: Animal Kingdom (TV)
Genre: AU where smurf doesn't hate women, Canon-Typical Violence, Craig Cody is shitty, Craig and Nicky are just jealous that J&OC are friends, CraigxNicky isn't explicit just mentioned, F/M, JxOC isn't actually happening, Recreational Drug Use
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-02
Updated: 2017-09-02
Packaged: 2018-12-23 01:49:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11979558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mgn6/pseuds/mgn6
Summary: Craig rescued Allison and Allison has loved him ever since. Craig's always thought Allison gave him too much credit. (So has Smurf. And Daren. And Baz. And Pope. And even Lena.) [Alternatively: Craig is a big idiot and everyone knows it.]





	all over again (oh, how can i get you all over my skin)

**Author's Note:**

> title from the wonderful Dua Lipa's Genesis.  
> there's entirely not enough Animal Kingdom fic and so I'm gonna try my hardest to remedy that.  
> I own nothing except Ms Allison and her love for TNT's most beautiful idiot  
> (my fc for Allison is a blonde Kstew circa 2007, but see her as you wish!)

Allison felt Craig’s weight shift under her, away from where her head rested against his shoulder, and popped one eye open in the soft but bright mid-morning light. “Good morning, little Allie cat,” a sly smile brushed across Craig’s face as he wrapped a hand around her shoulder, careful not to jostle her too much while reaching for the bong on his bedside table. She settled herself back into his arm and the pillows propping her up, finally rubbing the sleep from both her eyes to look up at him as he placed his mouth on the piece. She watched him take a hit and blow out before sitting up, Craig’s big t-shirt hanging from her shoulders.

“Want some?” He offered the glass out to her, swiping her hair behind her shoulder to keep it from falling close to the embers. “Just a little, got some shit to do today,” she replied, grabbing for the bong but meeting resistance. “Lemme, you don’t need to lift a finger, sunshine.” He smiled his biggest grin at her, and she couldn’t help but giggle, her mouth finding its way to the opening. After letting her take her hit, he repeated the actions for himself before placing the bong back in its spot, flopping back onto the pillows at the head of his bed, arms open in invitation.

“C’mere, Als. Whatcha got goin’ on today?” She settled next to him, her head resting on his chest as they both stared up at the ceiling. “Need to sort some shit out for my dad, rent and all that.” He rubbed his hand against her shoulder comfortingly at the mention of her father. “Do you remember the first day we met?” he asked, resting his cheek at the top of her head, continuing before she answers.

“You were walking along the road to school, like a good little girl, in the pouring rain, no umbrella, nothin' but a hoodie. And I made Pope pull over and ask if you wanted a ride because even soaking wet you were just so darn stinkin’ cute,” he accentuated his last word with a finger on her nose as she rolled her eyes.

“Yeah, yeah, Craig, so cute, like a little stray alley cat, I know,” she felt his arms wrap her tighter in a hug.

“And that day, I brought you home to Smurf, and we haven’t been able to get rid of you since,” Craig laughed as Allison whipped her hand back to smack his shoulder. “Kidding. You’re a better person than me, Allison Farrell. I don’t know how you can take care of your dad like that when he never took care of you.” A sad smile crossed Allison’s face as she tilted her head up to look back at him. “You taught me what family meant, C. I got so lucky when the universe gave me you, I can’t help but want to try to pass that along.” He kissed the top of her head gently and chuckled. “That’s what best friends are for, rides to school in the rain and a place to sleep when your dad doesn’t pay the rent. Now get movin', we’re having a party later and I’m gonna need all your attention on having a sick fuckin’ time.” Craig slid out from under her, waltzing out into the hallway in his boxers, and Allison followed, not bothering to change from the boxers and t-shirt she’d slept in. She caught the sight of herself in the mirror just before leaving his room.

As she stared at her reflection, long blonde hair framing a face with under eye bags too big for someone who’s only 25, she promised herself that this was the breaking point. She couldn’t sit back any longer and pretend that Craig was just family to her. He was the sun, and the moon, and everything good in her life. They’d been this way since she was 14 and he was 16 and he had rolled down the window of his brother’s car and insisted she get in. He’d been the only person who’d ever noticed that she was alone, and he’d been the one to make sure she was never alone again. He’d brought her home to Smurf that very day and asked if she could stay, told his mother in hushed tones that her father wasn’t ever around and didn’t take care of her. He’d given her a pair of sweatpants and a shirt to change into while Smurf washed her dirty clothes, and as she looked at herself in the very same mirror she stood in now, she had felt warm for the first time in a very long time.

She’d spent every night for the last 11 years sleeping next to him, except for the nights she’d cry in Smurf’s arms, trying to keep herself as quiet as possible when he’d had a different girl in his sheets. She'd spent 11 years letting herself watch him sleep with and date and even fall in love with other women while she sat by, wishing that'd he'd notice that she'd never looked at any other man the way she looked at him. Every guy she'd dated and brought home only stuck around for a month or two at most, until inevitably giving her the 'I see the way you look at Craig' talk. She knew it. Smurf knew it. Craig's brothers knew it. Even sweet, baby Lena, who had never liked any girl that had hung around Craig long enough to get introduced to her, knew; there was no one on this planet for Allison except for him.

“Allie cat?” The sound of Craig calling her name from the kitchen pulled her from her thoughts, and she took one last look at herself, setting her jaw in determination. “Coming, Craig!"

She pulled the door closed behind her and made her way to the kitchen, bare feet padding gently on the hardwood floor. "Smells good, Smurf!" Allison went to kiss her surrogate mother on the cheek, but stopped just short as she noticed an unfamiliar face sitting at the breakfast bar. "Good morning, baby. This is Joshua, the boys' nephew. He's going to be staying with us. Unfortunately, Julia passed this morning." Smurf wrapped an arm around Allison's waist and drew her in for a side hug as Allison extended her hand to the boy. "Sorry about your mom, Josh. I'm Allison." He shook her hand briefly before returning it to the coffee cup in front of him. "Thanks, you can call me J." Allison nodded her agreement as she separated from Smurf to make herself a plate.

"Mornin' Als, I think Craig and I are going down to the beach, you up?" Deran passed through the kitchen to clean his plate in the sink before Smurf could take it from him. "Nah, thanks, Der. I have some stuff to take care of." He shrugged, turning to face J. "You surf, J?" The boy shrugged and nodded in response. "Yeah, a little. Not too good, though." Craig came up behind Allison, taking a piece of toast off her plate and biting before she could protest. "Well, I'm sure that's no problem, the boys could help you, they're great surfers!" Smurf interjected as Allison reached up in an attempt to pull her toast back from Craig's grasp, huffing and sticking her tongue out at him as he extended his arm, holding it high above her grasp. "Craig, cut it out, baby, let our girl eat her breakfast in peace, yeah?" Craig rolled his eyes and sighed, returning the half eaten toast and fondness found its way across his face when he saw the smug little smile on Allison's lips.

The boys filed out of the kitchen as they finished their breakfasts until only Allison, J and Smurf were left. “So, how long have you and Craig been to-“ Smurf turned from her spot washing the dishes to interrupt J’s question. “They’re not, yet. We’ve been waiting 10 years for Craig to pull his head out of his ass.” Allison felt the blush rise in her cheeks as she looked down at her phone in front of her. “Oh. My bad, I just assumed.” Allison shot him a sad smile, turning to place her plate in the sink. “No worries, dude. Thanks for breakfast, Smurf. I have some stuff to take care of for Ray.” Smurf placed a kiss to her temple, rubbing a hand comfortingly up her arm to her shoulder. “Be safe, baby, We’ll see you back here tonight? We’re throwing J a little welcome party.” Allison nodded in agreement before throwing a wave J’s way and exiting the sliding doors to the yard.

Smurf turned to J with an eyebrow raised, “You’ll learn soon enough, baby boy, that your uncle Craig isn’t the brains in this family."


End file.
